


Holiday together

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessandro Matri e Claudio Marchisio si incontrano a Torino per trascorrere le vacanze di Natale insieme. Cosa succederà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/gifts).



Holiday together

Arrivo a Torino

  
Alessandro era triste. Molto triste, perché distante da Claudio. Era felice di essere al Genoa, ma la distanza dal suo ragazzo lo dilaniava dall’interno. Si sentivano per telefono, certo, ma questo non bastava alla sua serenità mentale. Gli mancava nell'anima e nel corpo, per questo appena il campionato fu fermo, nelle vacanze natalizie, egli volò a Torino dal suo amato.  
Claudio lo aspettava all'aeroporto, bellissimo come sempre nei suoi abiti, e lo accolse a braccia aperte. Lo strinse in un abbraccio carico di nostalgia, ma anche di amore, e Alessandro si sentì amato, protetto.  
Andarono a casa di Claudio e si misero sul divano, la televisione spenta, abbracciati a baciarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa drabble orrenda sia piaciuta a voi almeno la metà di quanto piaccia a me! Se mi piace perché dico che è orrenda dite? Perché oggettivamente lo è, ma l'amore che provo verso questi due calciatori me la fa adorare! Ci becchiamo nell'aggiornamento di settimana prossima, spero che la drabble non faccia tanto schifo!


End file.
